


прошлое

by Rena_Welt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: знаешь, ты мне даже нравилась.





	прошлое

но сегодня мы здесь,  
а я не умею прощать.

вдвоем где-то на краю света или даже мира, но по факту — в простом обшарпанном отеле, где никому и в голову не придет искать меня.

тебя-то кто-нибудь ищет? наверное.

может, твой послушный ниндзя, может, летающая мышка, так отчаянно играющая в спасительницу народа. может, кто-нибудь другой, какой-нибудь новичок-хирург или молоденькая медсестра, едва окончившая университет и по счастливой случайности попавшая в такое именитое заведение.

или кто тебя там окружает. всегда кто-то есть. кто-то рядом. у тебя просто нет времени заметить собственные ошибки.

как хорошо, что я не соблюдаю законов.

ни человеческих, ни юридических. это освобождает от некоторых обязательств.

у тебя слишком бледное лицо. ты спишь, наверное, мало? или не ешь совершенно. не волнуйся, скоро это тревожить не будет.

конечно, за свои деньги я могла бы снять комнатку получше и поуютнее, но тогда бы…

тогда бы ты ничего не поняла.

а ты должна.

ты должна понять, что сдавать меня начальству было плохой идеей.

ты должна понять, что я всего лишь стремлюсь модернизировать наше общество. укрепить его. продвинуть на новую ступень эволюции. сделать что-то хорошее. ( _хорошее_ можно интерпретировать по-разному, ты знала?).

ты должна понять, что мои эксперименты во множество раз честнее твоих елейных речей смертельно больным о том, что у них есть шанс.

ты должна понять, что-

науке не нужны ангелы.

науке нужны жертвы.


End file.
